


Breathe

by Aliseia



Series: Les Chambres de Chasse [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Missing Moments
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah lo stuzzicava. Lo faceva spesso. Giocava con il suo orgoglio facendolo sentire una nullità, l’ultimo e il più spregevole degli uomini.<br/>Borioso, vizioso, arrogante. Stupido.<br/>La voce scura del Vampiro carezzava ogni insulto, facendolo affiorare tra i denti come la più vergognosa delle seduzioni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Angst - Introspettivo  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel  
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah  
> Note: è la mia prima storia in questo fandom, e chiedo anticipatamente scusa per eventuali errori e imprecisioni. Sono arrivata alla puntata 3x18… Ma non potevo aspettare oltre. E Tristan nemmeno. Nel caso che le ultime puntate smentissero alcune parti della storia, prendetelo come un improbabile AU.  
> Rating: Pubblico maturo (più o meno)  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, a Julie Plec, nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**_Breathe_ **

****_I hear the sound, echoes beneath_  
Angels and skylines meet  
And I'm straining to reach  
The light on the surface  
Light on the other side 

****

****_I feel the pages turning_  
I see the candle burning down  
Before my eyes, before my wild eyes  
I feel you holding me  
Tighter I cannot see 

****

**_When will we finally_ **

****

**_Breathe, breathe, breathe_ **

****

**_Breathe – Fleurie_ **

 

 

Inarcò la schiena come per andare incontro a un amante, spingendo i fianchi in avanti per accoglierne le poderose spinte.  
Ma era solo il peso dell’acqua a gravargli sul petto, mozzandogli il fiato.  
Poi dai polmoni costretti uscì convulsamente un rigurgito opaco di altri liquidi, mentre il suo corpo tremava, scosso dai brividi. L’acqua era amara.  
La mancanza d’ossigeno rapidamente ottenebrò la sua coscienza: per qualche istante misericordioso si abbandonò all’oblio, arrendendosi al sogno.

Sere d’estate immerse nel profumo delicato dei fiori notturni, e in quello aspro e vivido del legno che bruciava nei falò.  
Il sorriso soave e malato di Aurora, e lo sguardo nero di Elijah. I suoi occhi come le superfici immote di due pozze di sangue.  
Elijah lo stuzzicava. Lo faceva spesso. Giocava con il suo orgoglio facendolo sentire una nullità, l’ultimo e il più spregevole degli uomini.  
Borioso, vizioso, arrogante. Stupido.  
La voce scura del Vampiro carezzava ogni insulto, facendolo affiorare tra i denti come la più vergognosa delle seduzioni.  
Poi, proprio quando lo smalto azzurro degli occhi dell’umano si chiudeva in una brillante, apparente indifferenza, all’improvviso l’altro lo gratificava di un sorriso, di uno sguardo più acceso.  
Un detestabile languore indeboliva Tristan al punto di fargli desiderare la fuga. A lui che era il signore e padrone di ogni cosa attorno.  
O la trasformazione. Avrebbe voluto affrontare quei denti alla pari, ferire quella bocca o baciarla. Morire nel farlo e poi rinascere. Ma non poteva.  
Allora Tristan ricambiava il sorriso, altezzoso e accondiscendente come solo lui sapeva. Arricciava le labbra, senza mostrare i denti. Né altro di sé.

Era come una tortura. Una raffinata tortura. Interminabile. Ma Tristan sapeva resistere. Non sarebbe mai stato forte come Elijah. Ma sapeva di essere altrettanto resistente al dolore. Forse di più.  
Quella era la ragione per cui si riteneva degno di diventare vampiro, nonostante l’opinione sprezzante dell’altro. La capacità di sopportare la sofferenza. Quella, e la sua devozione per Aurora.  
La bella sorella era ormai perduta nello sguardo ferino di Klaus, e Tristan non poteva permettere che affrontasse l’eternità da sola. Poiché tale sarebbe stato il suo destino, una volta che il più capriccioso e sentimentale dei Mikaelson si fosse stancato di lei.

Fin dall’inizio quello dei fratelli De Martel era stato il sodalizio di due fragilità, di due diversi tormenti. Belli e feroci, i figli del Conte erano la simbiosi perfetta di una doppia dannazione. Due pazzi che traevano la forza l’uno dall’altra.  
Ma dove Aurora era affascinante e smisurata, Tristan era discreto e poco appariscente.  
Lei vantava la propria vulnerabilità come una bambina vezzosa avrebbe esibito un capriccio.  
Lui mostrava al mondo solo una superficie levigata e impassibile.  
Poche, pochissime emozioni.  
Una crudeltà elegante, che controllava e calibrava come un raffinato strumento di precisione.  
Che lo compensava di essere il figlio meno amato. E ora il più detestato tra i nobili del castello.

Non che la cosa lo ferisse più di tanto. Tristan traeva il proprio potere, e anche un certo malato conforto, dall’odio che generava, e l’unica forma d’amore che aveva conosciuto fino ad allora era quello per Aurora. Ossessivo e smisurato. Com’era lei.  
Se poi detestare costantemente Elijah, desiderarlo in ogni istante, pendere dalle sue labbra e bramare di farlo tacere con un morso… se quello era l’amore di cui parlavano le liriche cortesi, il dominio a cui consapevolmente si sottoponevano gli amanti, Tristan non avrebbe saputo dirlo. Né gli interessava. Godere della propria sofferenza, anziché di quella altrui, era per lui un’esperienza completamente nuova, di cui preferiva non indagare la natura.

E quella sera il tormento che gli riservava il Vampiro era più insistito e sfacciato. Più aperte le sue provocazioni, più largo il sorriso.  
L’aria era densa, impregnata di profumi e palpitante di fruscii d’animali. Il fuoco accendeva la pelle di Elijah di bagliori morbidi come l’ambra, preziosi come l’oro. I suoi occhi erano abissi inscrutabili.

Tristan trattenne il fiato. Come era potuto accadere? Chi era, cos’era quell’uomo arrogante, quel sensuale selvaggio che lo sfidava? Come osava? Dove traeva il potere che lo faceva sentire un bambino, una sgualdrina eccitata, una nullità?  
Tristan sapeva che Elijah avrebbe potuto distruggerlo con un gesto della mano. Con un solo morso, prolungato ed estenuante come un bacio. Ma non lo faceva.

Più controllato di Klaus o di Kol, non era meno sanguinario e crudele. Era solo più calmo nell’infliggere il dolore. Ma la rabbia e il disgusto che provava per la propria sorte erano ben nascoste da qualche parte in quell’anima nera, sotto la superficie di quello sguardo scuro.  
Tristan lo capì, ancora una volta, quando si fissarono. A lungo, più del dovuto. E il ragazzo immaginò quel furore come la carcassa di uno che non è morto, e senza poter gridare il proprio sdegno silenziosamente scende nell’abisso.  
Un brivido si sovrappose sulla sua pelle delicata a quelli che il Vampiro generava in lui senza fatica, con il solo sguardo. E che erano di ben altro tipo.  
Ritrovare la voce per dire quelle poche parole non fu facile: «Fai di me quello che devi»  
Un ordine e l’accettazione di una sottomissione.  
Il fuoco non scioglieva la superficie gelida degli occhi di Tristan. Ma colorava le sue guance pallide, accelerava il ritmo del sangue che impetuoso gli attraversava le vene del collo.  
Gli occhi di Elijah s’illuminarono come foschi rubini.

Forse il Vampiro pensava che il nobile giovane fosse viziato, smidollato, corrotto. Ma nel sorriso predatorio che gli increspava le labbra, nella tensione delle dita eleganti, nel flessuoso passo da fiera con cui si avvicinava, vibrava evidentemente tutto il desiderio che provava per lui. Per Tristan.  
Per le sue labbra imbronciate e per il suo collo delicato, così fragile che spezzarlo sarebbe stato come recidere un fiore. Per gli enormi occhi azzurri, lucenti come l’acquavite nel bicchiere.  
Tristan lo sentiva. Avvertiva la voglia dell’altro e questo era abbastanza per placare il suo orgoglio. Ne avvertiva lo strazio, l’indecisione tra il prendere subito la sua vita o preservarla per poterlo tormentare in modo indefinito. E godeva della sua sofferenza.

Fosse stato per Tristan, non avrebbe avuto dubbi. La presenza terrena di Elijah era per lui un supplizio senza fine. Se avesse potuto scegliere, se ne avesse avuto la forza, lui l’avrebbe ucciso.

Il primo bacio fu come lasciarsi strappare la faccia. Elijah gli concedeva più i denti che le labbra, e anche le labbra erano le più dure che Tristan avesse mai conosciuto. Trattenne il fiato finché le loro bocche s’incontrarono, e solo allora ricominciò a respirare.  
Fuori restava quasi impassibile, le labbra socchiuse e i chiari occhi aperti. Ma non aveva dubbi che i sensi allertati del vampiro avessero colto il battito accelerato del suo cuore. Il calore della sua pelle bollente di eccitazione.  
I denti acuminati di Elijah scesero sul collo, il bel volto virile si deformò per la frazione di un attimo nella smorfia vampirica, per poi tornare normale.  
Elijah era, come sempre, controllato. E nel suo sguardo beffardo brillava una scintilla d’interesse per quella creatura altrettanto misurata.  
I suoi occhi ardevano, pieni di curiosità, come quando si avvicinava a Tristan per farsi insegnare usi e costumi dei nobili.  
Affiorava allora nella sua espressione una specie di candore, un caloroso abbandono che Tristan non aveva notato in nessuno dei suoi diffidenti fratelli, con i loro sguardi da animali braccati. Forse aveva intravisto certe sfumature solo in Klaus, incontrollabile e avido di vita. E in Rebekah, la loro appassionata sorella.  
Ma Elijah era di gran lunga il più elegante tra loro, nell’animo prima ancora che nel portamento. C’era in lui la vera nobiltà, che raramente Tristan aveva riscontrato tra i propri simili. Erano momenti rari, in cui Tristan avrebbe voluto plasmarlo e farne una propria creatura, tanto quanto desiderava essere la sua prima creazione. Il primogenito del vampiro. Come Lucien era stato per Klaus, e Aurora per Rebekah.

E così fu, nella notte profumata fino allo stordimento. Tristan traformò l’amarezza di Elijah in crudeltà. Elijah lo trasformò in vampiro.

Il giovane era ancora disteso sull’erba, il petto nudo che palpitava, le membra doloranti e i lividi di carezze ruvide eppure sapienti. Fin troppo sapienti per uno come Elijah che non aveva mai avuto un uomo.  
Il Vampiro si era rialzato, veloce, come ad evitare qualunque intimità che andasse oltre il sesso. Poi era tornato, In piedi lo sovrastava, uno straccio sui fianchi forti, i capelli neri abbandonati sulle spalle. Il suo sguardo aveva perso lo splendore, riprendendo l’espressione cupa e pensosa che riservava di solito alla propria amatissima famiglia.  
Poi, piegando appena un ginocchio, ma con la schiena dritta e il mento alto, si era chinato ancora su di lui. Un rumore secco aveva accompagnato la pressione dei denti sul suo stesso polso.  
Bruscamente aveva sollevato la testa di Tristan, afferrandolo alla nuca. Il suo sangue era inaspettatamente dolce.  
Tristan aveva ancora quel sapore inebriante sulle labbra e nel palato, un fluido denso e viscoso che lentamente scendeva in gola, quando la notte si era fatta dolorosamente brillante, e roteando era scesa su di lui, mentre Elijah gli spezzava il collo.

Tutto era accaduto in un attimo, e il giovane si era risvegliato qualche ora dopo, sentendo per prima cosa che qualche cosa non andava nella posizione innaturale della testa. Ogni fibra del suo corpo urlava dolore, e bisogno, e una strana fame che non partiva dallo stomaco, ma da ogni particella riarsa e assetata della sua carne. Persino del suo spirito. Inspirò ed espirò. La qualità dell’aria era diversa, si sentiva immerso in una dimensione nuova e a lui aliena. Era come imparare a respirare sott’acqua.

Ma la notte era mille volte più luminosa, mille volte più profumata e frusciante di creature di come l’avesse conosciuta fino ad allora.  
Seppe subito che non avrebbe rimpianto nulla dell’esistenza passata. Sentiva, già nei primi istanti, di poter controllare quell’istinto terribile per i propri scopi. La crudeltà che aveva motivi terreni (frustrazione, mancanza d’amore, la preoccupazione per Aurora) era svanita in favore di una più fredda e calcolata. La voglia di plasmare altre creature era diventata il desiderio di plasmare il mondo a proprio piacimento. E di renderlo un luogo degno di sé e della propria amatissima sorella, per cui l’affetto era rimasto immutato. Aurora era come lui. Una creatura superiore. E meritava ogni cosa desiderasse e anche di più. Meritava quella vita piena che la malattia mentale le aveva negato, e che ora Tristan voleva per lei.  
Un’altra cosa sopravviveva dei suoi ultimi ricordi terreni. Una sensazione acuta come la nota di un violino. Una specie di struggimento, il conforto di abbandonarsi alle braccia solide che si allacciavano ai suoi fianchi, costringendolo al primo contatto dei corpi ancora vestiti. Alla mano che gli reggeva il capo. Ruvida eppure attenta, mentre Elijah lo accompagnava nella transizione.  
Da quella sensazione, da quella consolazione indesiderata, esplose tragicamente e all’improvviso la consapevolezza di un legame che lo rendeva debole e sottomesso. Pieno di desiderio e ansioso dell’approvazione di qualcuno. Di Elijah. Ne più e né meno di come era stato in vita.  
E tali furono la sua delusione e la sua rabbia, che lo odiò come mai prima, provando ora dolore ad ogni respiro. In ogni istante di un’esistenza che si annunciava eterna.

Se chiudeva gli occhi, costretto nella sua bara sottomarina, Tristan avvertiva ancora il tepore di quella sorta d abbraccio, possessivo e prepotente. Un atto di sopraffazione compiuto con una specie di premura.

I suoi fianchi sussultarono, l’acqua silenziò il fragore delle assi divelte. Non era un ricordo. Era lì, ora, intorno ai suoi fianchi tremanti, sulla sua carne fredda.  
Il legno si era squarciato ma lui non aveva visto la luce. Aveva sentito solo il calore. L’acqua che si alleggeriva sul petto.  
Un braccio robusto intorno alla vita, mentre l’altro braccio e le gambe con il loro movimento frenetico aumentavano la spinta che li riportava in superficie.

Era notte. Una notte gelida, ma provvidenziale. Poiché, pensò Tristan confusamente, non aveva più il suo anello solare. Era scivolato come un cerchio di schiuma dal suo dito scheletrico.  
L’altra misericordia che gli fu concessa dal fato fu la robusta cintura ancora intorno ai fianchi magrissimi, a reggere i suoi pantaloni a brandelli.  
Che almeno potesse conservare un pallido fantasma di dignità. Poiché non aveva più né potere né fiato.  
Era lì, sul terreno sorprendentemente solido, ancora tra le sue braccia. L’odore salmastro gli contorceva lo stomaco, esalando dalla terra fredda e umida.  
«Piccolo sporco bugiardo – sussurrò Elijah con la sua voce scura – Pensavi di recidere il legame che ti unisce al tuo Sire…»  
La lucidità si faceva strada a fatica nella mente stordita di Tristan , come una piccola serpe luminosa che sgusciando tra le reti del cervello, ne illuminava gli angoli più oscuri.  
Elijah lo aveva tirato fuori dalla sua tomba in fondo al mare. Da quel luogo di orrori, dove per mesi era annegato, incapace di morire. E dove il suo stesso Sire lo aveva gettato per punirlo dell’omicidio di Jackson. Per compiacere la propria amante. Perché non riusciva ad ucciderlo, dopo mille anni come allora.  
Persino in quelle condizioni, Tristan comprendeva bene il proprio creatore. Non era pietà, non era rimorso, ciò che lo aveva spinto ad agire. E il riferimento al legame con il Sire non era casuale, e non era semplicemente una provocazione. Forse le streghe erano riuscite solo in parte nel loro intento. Forse le creature dei Mikaelson erano tutte libere, o quasi. Tutte, tranne quelle di Elijah.  
E Tristan, che era il primo, conservava il legame più forte e a quanto pare più prezioso.  
Senza i loro discendenti i Mikaelson erano poco più che super-vampiri, soggetti agli attacchi di chiunque. Alla più che probabile vendetta di qualcuno dei loro numerosi nemici.  
Ed Elijah, il nobile Elijah, doveva proteggere i propri fratelli. Come allora. Come sempre.

Tristan però non aveva il fiato sufficiente per chiedere spiegazioni. Boccheggiò, rigurgitando acqua salata e liquidi amari. Spalancò gli occhi enormi nel volto consumato dalla sofferenza. «Aurora…» mormorò.  
«Ti sarà restituita, se ti renderai utile alla mia famiglia.» Elijah lo fissava con volto impassibile, che sembrava scolpito nella pietra dei secoli.  
La famiglia. Sulle spalle di entrambi gravava ancora lo stesso fardello, e nei loro cuori bruciava lo stesso amore immutabile. Tristan non era stato sedotto per caso. Era stato scelto, al contrario di Lucien e Aurora, creati inconsapevolmente o addirittura all’insaputa dei creatori.  
Tristan era crudele e spietato, ma leale nei confronti della sorella. Al punto di sembrare folle. Al punto di sacrificare tutto. Come Elijah.

Il creatore gli rivolse uno sguardo indecifrabile, grave. Poi gli sorrise.  
Il petto del ragazzo sussultò dolorosamente. Inarcò il busto, gettò indietro la testa.

Tristan De Martel tornò a respirare.


End file.
